


Duty Calls (a short stydia fic)

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia, angsty and cute, returning to lydia, stiles is a soldier, surprising her at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a soldier, and after 3 years of fighting, he returns to surprise Lydia at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls (a short stydia fic)

Stiles had been in Afghanistan for the past 3 years, fighting for his country. And more importantly; his wife. Every night for those past 36 months, he'd sat under the moon and thought about his Lydia. Thought about how their honeymoon was cancelled so he could go and fight. Thought about her face, once bright and happy, streaming with tears as she said goodbye to him. Thought about their plans to have a child once they'd married. Of course, duty calls and so Stiles was ripped away from his perfect life with Lydia Martin, now Stilinski. Stood outside her workplace in full gear, he felt like he was going to be sick. Would she still love him? Of course she would, wouldn't she? Maybe she'd got a new and improved husband, one that would stay with her everyday. Stiles knew though, that whatever happened when he walked through the doors to her office, that he would love her no matter what. He took a deep breath in. More nervous than he ever was on the battlefield. Swallowing the fear, he pushed the door to the building open. His attire caught a few stares and a couple of sympathetic looks. Although one pale girl with almost black hair smiled when she saw him. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and she came bounding over. "No fucking way are you Mr Stilinski?" She grinned. Stiles let out a breath of relief and nodded with a small laugh. "You bet your ass I am. Do you know where Lydia Stilinski is?" He asked, hoping she had some clue. She pulled a face that said 'obviously, duh' and gestured for him to follow her. "I'm Allison. Her bestfriend. Well, at least I think I'm her bestfriend. She has a lot of friends here, like a lot." She said with another giggle. They walked into a classy marble elevator, and she pushed the button for the top floor. "So she's kinda important here then, huh? Top floor and all." Stiles asked, feeling a rush of pride. But then again he knew she'd succeed. Allison let out a full laugh, louder than her previous chuckles. "She's the CEO, fucktard. Did you not talk whilst you were gone?"   
"We decided not to, that it was easier for both of us to not reopen wounds everytime we spoke." Stiles said, a lump forming in his throat. The elevator was getting closer and closer to the top floor and with each beeping sound more dread and anxiety washed over him. By the time it came to a stop he had sweat on every inch of his skin. Allison turned to face him, a hand on each shoulder. "The office with the big white door. Good luck." She reassured, striding away from him and to the front desk. Stiles somehow managed to shakily move his legs forward, taking 10x as long as it should've taken him to walk down the corridor. He spotted the white door and suddenly any anxiety was yanked out of his system and he couldn't reach her fast enough. Skidding to a stop in front of her office he jumped up and down on the spot in hyperactive excitement, like a kid on chocolate. Cracking his neck, he knocked once and for the first time in 3 years he heard her beautiful voice. "Come in." She said, sounding stressed. He opened the door and took one step. She looked absolutely stunning, even in, what he assumed was, her 'too tired to dress myself properly' clothes. Her strawberry blonde hair was plaited and shoved into a messy bun, and she had on her prescription glasses that she decided to wear after Stiles had told her she looked beautiful in them. She was wearing a tight purple dress with a black blazer jacket, and was focused so hard on her laptop that she looked like she was about to combust. Stiles looked at her hand, both her engagement and wedding ring were on. His wedding rings. She hadn't remarried, and she still loved him. "Malia, don't stand in the doorway, just leave the papers-" She looked up and choked on her words. A silence that lasted forever came over them both before her eyes glossed over and her mouth parted, taking in a sharp breath. "Stiles?" She whispered, the ache in her throat agonizing. Her stomach was flipping and she thought she was going to projectile vomit all over him, but she didn't care. She wobbly stood up and her bottom lip quivered. Stiles nodded. "It's me, Lyds." He whispered back. She stumbled forward into him and he wrapped his arms around her so tight he was concerned he'd bruised her. She gripped his uniform shirt like she was holding onto her life, and cried. But it wasn't like the crying she did every night as she sat in her garden under the moon thinking about him, it was crying of relief. He was safe, he was okay, and he was back for her. She was shaking uncontrollably and all of a sudden loud clapping noises came from behind them. Everyone in the office had crowded round the doorway, some with tears of their own. "I'm here, sweetheart. I promise. I'm not leaving." He rasped into the crook of her neck. She responded by immediately pulling his head down to meet her mouth. She kissed him like she was searching for air, and he returned it desperately. "How about that honeymoon, now, huh?" She joked, wiping tears from her cheek.


End file.
